


You found me

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canonical Character Death, Early Work, F/M, Flashbacks, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, Romance, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: - Va bene, vattene. Prima però dimmi solo che non mi ami. O non ti lascerò mai in mano sua Bella-
Relationships: Sirius Black/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 3





	You found me

** You Found Me **

Sirius Black era fuggito da un carcere per finire subito dopo in un altro. Che si chiamasse Azkaban o Grimmauld Place n.12, non faceva alcuna differenza. Era comunque un recluso. Sua unica compagnia era Remus, che a dire il vero lo sopportava a malapena. Si aggirava per la casa con aria stanca, annoiata, progettando piani che non aveva la facoltà di mettere in atto.

\- Sirius basta! Non ti sopporto più!- gli disse Remus in giorno in cui l’amico appariva più insofferente del solito

\- E allora vattene- rispose, freddo. Quello sospirò

\- Lo sai che non me ne voglio andare Felpato. Ma non mi va neanche di vederti tutto il giorno con un broncio che va da qui a Diagon Alley!- lo rimproverò

\- Non ci posso fare niente Lunastorta. Lo sai che stare chiuso in casa, senza la possibilità di uscire, di respirare, non è nella mia natura!-

\- E che cosa vorresti fare? Andare fuori, fare due passi..? E poi magari andare a trovare i Dissennatori?- ironizzò- Lo so che ti senti costretto Sirius, ma non puoi farci niente- l’uomo scosse la testa, convinto che l’amico non potesse minimamente capirlo, e si ritirò in soffitta con Fierobecco. L’animale non parlava, e se non parlava almeno non poteva irritarlo. Sospirò. Mai come in quei giorni si era ritrovato a pensare al passato. Quando lui, Remus e James erano solo dei ragazzi, senza preoccupazioni, senza pensieri. Quei giorni erano l’unico motivo che ancora lo spingeva a sorridere, di tanto in tanto.

_\- Felpato- gli dice James, disteso al sole sull’enorme prato che costeggiava la scuola_

_\- Che c’è Ramoso?- chiede lui pigramente. Non gli andava troppo di parlare. Voleva sol restare lì, a bearsi con quei raggi. Il sole bacia i belli, pensa fra sé e sé, ghignando appena._

_\- Tu ci pensi mai al dopo?-_

_\- Dopo cosa?-_

_\- Dopo la scuola- precisa Potter. Sirius si mette allora a sedere, guardando l’amico come se fosse impazzito. Lui aveva sempre osannato il presente e basta. Detestava il passato, e il futuro lo lasciava del tutto indifferente. E questo James lo sapeva_

_\- No, in effetti non ci ho mai pensato- risponde – Perché, tu si?- l’amico sospira_

_\- Ogni tanto. Mi chiedo solo.. come saremo noi. Io, tu e Remus- Sirius sorride_

_\- Saremo sempre gli stessi, combineremo sempre i soliti guai James- lo rassicura_

_\- Anche a quarant’anni?- lo provoca quello con un sorriso. L’animagus fa una smorfia_

_\- Quarant’anni! Io non so nemmeno che cosa mangerò stasera a cena e tu mi parli di quando sarò un vecchio?!-_

_\- A quarant’anni non si è vecchi Sir-_

_\- A quarant’anni la vita è finita. Non c’è più molto da sperimentare-_

_\- Oh certo, sono sicuro che entro i trentotto ti sarai già fatto tutte le ragazze presenti in Inghilterra!- lo prende in giro_

_\- Non è un’opzione da escludere- risponde, con un sorriso malizioso – Mi devi solo promettere una cosa- continua_

_\- Cosa?-_

_\- Quando tu e Lily vi sposerete, io e Remus saremo i tuoi testimoni.. ok?- James fa un gesto di stizza con la mano, per poi alzarsi_

_\- Sei troppo ottimista amico mio!-_

_\- Sei tu che hai cominciato a farmi parlare di prospettive per il futuro! Beh, i miei piani sono questi: invecchieremo insieme, e saremo Malandrini insieme fino alla morte!-_

Niente di tutto ciò era potuto accadere. James era morto, lui era finito ad Azkaban, Remus si era trincerato ancora di più dietro i suoi libri, per non farsi conoscere da nessuno, per nascondere la natura del suo essere. Erano stati battuti. Era così che Sirius aveva maturato la convinzione che essere giovani serviva solo a riempirsi la testa di illusioni, ed essere adulti solo a vedere quelle illusioni svanire. Era anche per questo che la prigionia lo soffocava. E non era stata tanto Azkaban a togliergli l’aria; lì non aveva nemmeno la facoltà di _pensare_ per colpa, o per merito, dei Dissennatori. Black Manor era invece sede di ricordi spiacevoli, di una vita che pensava di essersi lasciato alle spalle, ma soprattutto di solide mura di mattoni.

Un animale in gabbia.

Accarezzò Fierobecco, felice almeno di avere qualcuno accanto che non gli ricordasse quel passato che tanto odiava, ma che era puntualmente costretto a rivivere dai lineamenti di Remus e dagli occhi di Harry. E dai ricordi. Quelli non sarebbero spariti mai.

\- Scommetto che stai ridendo di me, Ramoso- disse a bassa voce. Gli capitava sempre più spesso di sostenere delle conversazioni immaginarie con l’amico. Era un po’ come riportarlo ancora una volta accanto a lui – Stai pensando che sono un vecchio rammollito, vero? Altro che farmi tutte le donne d’Inghilterra ghignò- non sono arrivato nemmeno vicino a un quarto- sospirò – Ma del resto non aveva senso, senza più te accanto- arrossì, convinto una volta per tutte di essere completamente impazzito – Se fossi un po’ più educato, risponderesti. E invece ti piace proprio farmi fare la figura dell’idiota- bofonchiò – Che cosa devo fare James?- mormorò poi. Scosse la testa. Ogni tanto si ritrovava ad aspettare davvero una risposta dell’amico, come se niente fosse cambiato.

Si alzò, diede da mangiare all’ippogrifo, dopodiché scese di nuovo sotto. Remus almeno rispondeva alle domande, pensò, ancora seccato con l’immagine mentale di James che si era creato.

\- Sirius, sbaglio o ti ho sentito parlare?- gli disse Remus non appena lo vide comparire in cucina. Era preoccupato per l’amico. Davvero troppo. Del resto era sempre stato lui il topo di biblioteca, quasi agorafobico, mentre Sirius sopportava a malapena l’essere costretto fra quattro mura. Non voleva che cominciasse a delirare. Non era proprio il momento.

\- Sì, parlavo- confermò questi.

\- Con Fierobecco?-

\- Con James- Lupin lo fissò, stranito.

\- Sirius.. James è..- cominciò a dire cauto, ma l’altro sbuffò e lo interruppe

\- Lunastorta ti prego, dammi un po’ di credito! Lo so che è morto santo cielo! Questo non implica che io non gli possa parlare. Solo che lui non può- guardò in su per un attimo- o non vuole- aggiunse, sarcastico – rispondermi!- Remus scosse le spalle, poco convinto.

\- Se vuoi parlare Sir..- accennò.

\- E di cosa vuoi che ti parli? Abbiamo già discusso abbastanza. Io non voglio stare qui e tu mi dici che non ci sono altre soluzioni. Argomento chiuso-

\- Non c’è nient’altro che ti turba?- gli chiese, dolcemente. Sirius fu tentato di rispondergli male, poi sospirò, e si fece più accomodante.

\- Non lo so Remus.. ho quasi trentanove anni.. e dimmi, che cos’ho? Azkaban mi ha portato via buona parte di quello che avevo. E la latitanza ha provveduto a prendersi il resto-

\- Hai Harry. Hai me- rispose lui, con la solita logica ferrea.

\- È vero. Ma Harry è solo un ragazzo. Mi vuole bene, ed io voglio bene a lui, ma prima o poi si innamorerà, si farà una famiglia.. quella famiglia che per lui non posso continuare ad essere io in eterno – prese fiato – per quanto riguarda te.. sei il mio migliore amico, ma la mia massima aspirazione nella vita non è convivere con te fino a quando non saremo decrepiti! E poi tu hai Tonks!- Remus rifletté attentamente sulle parole dell’amico. Strinse gli occhi, e lo fissò.

\- Mi stai dicendo che vorresti una donna, Felpato?- gli chiese, un po’ stupito dal fatto che l’amico non fosse cambiato poi molto. Il suo pensiero fisso era sempre lo stesso da quando lo conosceva. Questi chinò lo sguardo.

\- Non nego che non mi dispiacerebbe..- non diede all’altro il tempo di replicare – Ma del resto non ha senso nemmeno parlarne. Non ho la possibilità di conoscere nessuno di nuovo e le donne che frequento attualmente..- fece una smorfia – due sono minorenni, una sposata e l’altra e mia cugina- gli fece notare.

\- Che sta con me, fra l’altro- ci tenne a precisare Remus, se non altro facendolo sorridere.

\- Tranquillo Lunastorta. Chi te la tocca la piccola Ninfadora- ghigna. Lo prendeva in giro, non avrebbe mai ammesso di essere invidioso dell’amico. Non per Tonks, lui l’avrebbe sempre vista come una bambina, era più che altro geloso del fatto che Remus avesse qualcuno da amare e che lo amasse; che la notte avesse con chi dividere il letto. Quello di Sirius era freddo, vuoto da ormai troppo tempo. Sospirò. Era anche vero del resto che, come aveva detto prima, non c’erano soluzioni. Finché viveva lì, finché non poteva frequentare nessuno al di fuori dell’Ordine, era condannato a perseverare nella sua condizione.

Parecchi giorni dopo, quando il suo stato mentale era di parecchio degenerato, si dovette tuttavia rendere conto che le sue prospettive erano un po’ più ampie. Aveva dimenticato _qualcuno_.

Era un sabato notte, le vacanze estive stavano per cominciare. Aspettava con ansia il giorno in cui sarebbero arrivati Harry, Hermione e i Weasley; pensava che se non altro avrebbero spezzato un po’ la monotonia. Quella sera in particolare stava peggio del solito. Sentiva come se stesse per soffocare, come se le mura gli si stessero stringendo addosso. Remus era con Tonks, era da solo. Fu probabilmente per questo motivo che prese una decisione quanto meno avventata. Si trasformò, ed uscì. Quando fu finalmente fuori, si sentì un uomo – o per meglio dire, un cane – nuovo. Respirò a pieni polmoni, corse, abbaiò. Quando cominciò ad annoiarsi, decise di andare a trovare Harry. Un po’ di compagnia non gli sarebbe affatto dispiaciuta. Quando fu certo di non essere visto da nessuno, riprese le sembianze umane, giusto il tempo che gli occorreva per Materializzarsi ad Hogsmeade. Dopodiché, si mise nuovamente a correre, tagliando per la Foresta Proibita. Era così intento, così inebriato dalla momentanea libertà, che non si rese conto della presenza alle sue spalle, se non pochi secondi prima di essere Schiantato.

Riprese coscienza qualche minuto dopo. Quando aprì gli occhi, la prima cosa che vide fu la bacchetta che gli veniva puntata contro. Si trasformò e, nel buio, strinse gli occhi. Quando riconobbe la persona che gli stava di fronte, fece una smorfia.

\- Ciao Bella. Era da tanto che non ci vedevamo- la strega sorrise.

\- Guarda un po’ chi si vede! Sirius Black, solo e indifeso, nella Foresta Proibita!- ghignò –Sei sempre stato poco avveduto, cuginetto- lo prese in giro, avvicinandosi ancora di più.

\- Che cosa vuoi Bellatrix?- lui la voleva tagliare corta. La Mangiamorte finse di riflettere.

\- Sto ancora decidendo. Non so se preferirei essere elogiata dal Signore Oscuro per averti portato a lui, o se farmi due risate guardandoti mentre i Dissennatori ti torturano- l’uomo non si scompose.

\- E io m’illudevo che tu mi braccassi semplicemente per qualcosa d’inerente ai bei vecchi tempi! Mi deludi, Bella- la strega assunse un’aria tormentata, e le sovvennero delle immagini di parecchi anni prima. Appartenenti, per come la vedeva lei, ad un’altra vita.

_I due sono distesi a letto. Si accarezzano l’un l’altra, pigramente. Non hanno la solita fretta, Black Manor è deserta. Non avrebbero nemmeno troppa voglia di pensare al domani, ma questo incombe, è ormai troppo vicino per non preoccuparsene._

_\- Non farai niente per ribellarti, vero Bella? Sposerai Lestrange?- le chiede Sirius, cingendola con un braccio._

_\- Non cominciare Sirius. Non sono in vena- risponde, irritata._

_\- Non sei mai in vena quando tocco questo tasto!-_

_\- E allora smettila di farlo!- lui sospira._

_\- Lo sai che ti amo, che cosa vuoi che faccia? Che resti a guardare mentre commetti l’errore più grande della tua vita?- lei ride, in modo malizioso._

_\- Innanzitutto l’errore più grande della mia vita non sarebbe sposare Rodolphus. Lo sbaglio più grande sei tu. E poi, non ami me. Ami tutto questo- indicò la stanza e loro due con un gesto delle braccia._

_\- Anche- confessa – perché, a te non piace?-_

_\- Non ho detto questo. Solo che non può andare avanti così in eterno Sirius. Siamo cugini. Se le nostre madri dovessero venire a saperlo come minimo ci diserederebbero-_

_\- Non m’importa. Io tanto me ne vado da qui- si mette a sedere e la guarda fisso negli occhi – Scappa con me Bell- le propone. Lei lo fissa a sua volta._

_\- Lo sai che non posso Sir-_

_\- Di’ piuttosto che non vuoi Bella- grugnisce lui. Si alza e si riveste. Lei fa altrettanto e si avvicina alla porta._

_\- Non fare così, ti prego! Tu non capisci, lo sai come sono fatti i miei e..-_

_\- I tuoi genitori sono esattamente come i miei. È per questo che io me ne vado- lei socchiude gli occhi, carica d’astio._

_\- Io non sono come te Sirius- dice, per poi andarsene, sbattendo la porta._

Fu l’ultima volta che la vide, prima che diventasse una Mangiamorte.

\- Diciamo che sono passati un po’ di anni Sirius. Troppi- gli fa notare lei, con odio.

\- Di certo non è colpa mia- si difese l’uomo. Lei si irritò ancora di più.

\- No? Cosa volevi che facessi? Che ti giurassi amore eterno? E per riavere cosa in cambio?- spinse la bacchetta contro la sua gola.

\- Giusto, dimenticavo che io non sono abbastanza per la mia piccola e nobile Purosangue. Sono un traditore del mio sangue, io!- polemizzò. Bellatrix chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo, cercando di trattenersi dall’ucciderlo all’istante.

\- Non fare l’idiota come al tuo solito- sibilò. Lui si mise in piedi, e le andò vicino, a pochi centimetri dal viso.

\- Mi hai mai pensato dopo quel giorno Bell?- mormorò.

\- Cosa cambia?- rispose, stizzita. Lui allora la prese dalla nuca e l’attirò a sé, baciandola. La strega non provò nemmeno ad opporre resistenza. Gli cinse la vita con le braccia, ricambiando il bacio. Dopo pochi minuti si separarono.

\- Sirius, io..- provò a dire, con tono appena udibile. L’uomo le mise un dito sulle labbra per zittirla.

\- Non parlare Bella- le sussurrò. Poi l’abbracciò e si Smaterializzò, per comparire subito dopo nella sua camera, a Grimmauld Place. La gettò sul letto e le si stese sopra.

\- Io sono sua Sirius- disse lei, con tono triste, che lui non le aveva mai sentito usare.

\- Hai passato tutta la tua vita facendo quello che gli altri si aspettavano Bella. Direi che è ora di fare quello che vuoi tu- le disse, con tono di rimprovero – Voglio solo sapere se mi vuoi- continuò, più dolcemente. Lei storse il naso, come se stesse tentando di combattere contro qualcosa che ormai era radicato nella sua natura. Si mise seduta sul letto.

\- Che io ti voglia o meno Sirius, è indifferente. Ormai ho fatto le mie scelte. Non posso tornare indietro-

\- Sì che puoi! Hai.. hai me, Bella. Io sono qui, è da quasi vent’anni che ti aspetto-

\- Tu non aspetti me. Tu aspetti _qualcuno_ e basta. È sempre la solita storia- sospirò – e io non posso lasciare Voldemort. Sempre che non desideri morire- lo guardò negli occhi e gli accarezzò una guancia – e non nego che dovermene andare me ne fa venire un po’ di voglia- sussurrò. Poi si mise in piedi.

\- Te ne vai, Bella? Di nuovo?- lui tentò di farla sentire in colpa. Lo sguardo della strega era ormai freddo, come prima nella Foresta. Il momento era sparito.

\- Ciao Black. Stavolta ti è andata bene- disse, secca. Poi, com’era arrivata, sparì. Lui sbuffò.

\- Proprio bene non direi...- mormorò fra sé e sé 

Nei giorni a seguire, Sirius si ritrovò spesso a pensare a Bella. Non aveva detto a nessuno quello che era successo, né a Remus, né tantomeno ad Harry quando era arrivato. Nessuno dei due avrebbe capito, conoscevano una Bellatrix diversa da quella che aveva conosciuto lui. Di lei sapeva tutto. Erano cresciuti insieme, si capivano alla perfezione. Lei si sfogava con lui, non sopportava Andromeda, e meno che mai Narcissa, mentre lui le raccontava gli isterismi della madre nei suoi confronti. Sirius aveva cominciato a vederla come una donna solo verso i diciannove anni, quando la scuola era finita, e il loro futuro era appeso ad un filo. Solo allora erano diventati più che semplici cugini, più che semplici amici. Era un segreto, oltre a loro due lo sapeva solo James. Ma James non c’era ora a dirgli che cosa doveva fare. E Sirius non era mai stato troppo bravo a fare le scelte giuste da solo.

Fu lei che risolse il problema. Un giorno, semplicemente spuntò nella camera di Sirius, come se niente fosse. Era mattina presto, e tutta la casa era avvolta dal silenzio del sonno. Anche l’uomo dormiva. Lei lo prese da una spalla e lo scosse dolcemente, facendolo comunque trasalire. Quando vide chi era stato a svegliarlo, però, sorrise.

\- Ciao- le disse, con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno.

\- Ciao- il suo tono era molto meno entusiasta di quello dell’uomo.

\- Che cosa ci fai qui?- chiese. Lei non rispose subito. Si guardò un po’ intorno, per poi voltarsi di nuovo verso il mago.

\- Sbaglio- rispose, poi si stese accanto a lui e lo baciò. Lui, dopo un momento di smarrimento iniziale, prese l’iniziativa, trascinandola con lui sotto le lenzuola.

\- Mi sei mancata, lo sai?- le disse poi, avvolgendola fra le sue braccia. Sorrideva, a differenza della donna, il cui sguardo non aveva mai cessato di essere cupo.

\- Anche tu mi sei mancato. Ma..- tentennò – Non farci l’abitudine Sirius. Ho ceduto un momento, è vero. Ma le cose che ti ho detto.. quelle restano- lui si scurì.

\- Tu non puoi essere sua Bella! Ci dev’essere un modo per..-

\- Non c’è- lo interruppe – So che è un discorso che non ti piacerà, ma.. io devo molto a Voldemort. È grazie a lui che sono diventata quella che sono oggi-

\- E ti piaci così come sei?- chiese lui, dubbioso. Lei scosse le spalle.

\- Sono potente. Sono al servizio del mago più potente di tutti i tempi- rise, con quel tono acuto che Sirius disprezzava, e che la faceva apparire quasi folle – Direi che come risultato non è male-

\- Sei felice?- di nuovo quella risata.

\- Credi ancora nella felicità Sirius? Veramente?- ironizzò.

\- Ho ricominciato a crederci stamattina Bella- dichiarò. Lei gli accarezzò i capelli, come compatendolo. .

\- Mi dispiace Sirius. Ma tu sei da una parte e io da un’altra-

\- Non stiamo parlando di guerra!- rispose lui, sempre più irritato ad ogni sua parola.

\- E invece sì. È proprio una guerra- scosse la testa – La verità Sirius è che tu sei troppo bravo ad immaginare, e poco a vivere- sentenziò. L’altro si offese.

\- Mi spieghi perché sei venuta qui stamattina?- volle sapere.

\- Perché.. avevo voglia di stare con te, Sirius-

\- E allora resta- la pregò lui. La donna scosse la testa.

\- Non posso. Devo andare- si rivestì – Ma non è detto che io non torni- aggiunse, sempre con il solito sguardo. Lui s’intristì ancora di più. Poco prima che lei sparisse, parlò di nuovo.

\- La prossima volta che vieni, mi fai un favore? Porta la mia Bella, non la sua!- le disse amaramente. Lei non rispose, e sparì.

E il tempo continuava a passare. Le sue catene in un primo momento erano indefinite. C’era noia. C’era oppressione. Ma mai un motivo particolare. Ora invece lo sapeva. Era colpa sua. Non riusciva a non pensarla, a non mettere a confronto la ragazza forte e decisa con la donna glaciale e vuota che Voldemort aveva plasmato negli anni.

Persino Remus si era accorto che qualcosa era cambiato in lui. Prima Sirius era rassegnato, scontroso, indolente. Adesso vedeva una luce nei suoi occhi. C’era rabbia. Quando gli chiese cosa stesse succedendo, l’amico fu molto vago.

\- Niente Lunastorta. È come al solito, il solito senso di.. inconcludenza- spiegò, frettolosamente

\- No Felpato, ti conosco. Hai qualcosa in mente-

\- Che cosa vuoi che pensi Remus? Non mi succede mai niente, rimugino e basta- l’altro lo fissò, dubbioso.

\- Va bene. Fingerò di crederti. Ti chiedo solo di evitare di fare qualcosa di stupido-

<< _Troppo tardi Lunastorta >>_pensò lui, lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso.

Quella notte, si decise finalmente a fare qualcosa. Uscì di soppiatto, tentando di non farsi scoprire da nessuno, e si diresse a casa Malfoy. Era pressoché certo che la donna fosse lì, insieme a Voldemort. Si nascose di fronte all’immensa villa, aspettando.

Passò quasi un’ora, prima che riuscisse a intravederla da una finestra. La vide sola, e sorrise. Il suo piano poteva funzionare. Si Materializzò dentro la casa, dietro di lei. Le tappò la bocca con una mano e la portò via. Decise di Materializzarsi nella Foresta Proibita, e non a Black Manor, dove qualcuno avrebbe potuto scoprirli. Bellatrix si dimenò, finché non riuscì a liberarsi dalla presa dell’uomo.

\- Dico Sirius, ma sei impazzito? Che cosa credi di fare?- gli urlò contro. Lui scosse le spalle.

\- Mi riprendo ciò che è mio- fu la sua unica spiegazione. Lei urlò.

\- Ma lo vuoi capire sì o no che non puoi continuare a fare il bambino viziato per sempre?!- tirò fuori la bacchetta e gliela puntò contro – Adesso me ne vado. Vorrei che tu la smettessi di comportarti da pazzo- lui non commentò l’ultima affermazione.

\- Va bene, vattene. Prima però dimmi solo che non mi ami. O non ti lascerò mai in mano sua Bella- la minacciò. Lei s’incupì.

\- Lo sai che non te lo posso dire. Ma non cambia le cose-

\- Se non puoi dirmelo, io non posso lasciarti libera- mise anche lui mano alla bacchetta. Bellatrix ghignò.

\- Che c’è? Vuoi combattere?- ironizzò.

\- Sì, se non c’è un altro modo per trattenerti qui- rispose, serio come mai lo era stato in vita sua. Lei ripose la bacchetta.

\- Mettila via- gli intimò. Lui fece come gli era stato chiesto, e le si avvicinò.

\- Non è padrone di tutto Bell- mormorò – Esistono cinque continenti. Sei, se conti l’Antartide. Possiamo andare dove vogliamo, essere chi preferiamo, vivere come avremmo sempre voluto- lei tentennò.

\- Come fai a promettermelo Sirius? E se poi un giorno ti rendessi conto di essere stanco?- lo apostrofò, amaramente

\- Di te? Ne dubito- disse, ridendo. Poi alzò una mano e la tese verso di lei. La strega quasi tremava. Se avesse teso la mano a Sirius, era certa che la sua vita sarebbe cambiata radicalmente. Era quello che aveva sempre sognato, eppure in quel momento ebbe paura. Paura delle conseguenze. Paura che lui improvvisamente sparisse. In quel momento tuttavia, accadde qualcosa che non le capitava da anni. Il suo cuore prese a battere più veloce. Quel cuore che credeva ormai congelato, e perso per sempre. Per una volta, decise di ascoltarlo. Diede la mano a Sirius, e la strinse forte.

Mesi dopo, erano chiusi in una camera da letto. Avevano vissuto da fuggiaschi, vagando da un luogo all’altro come dei ragazzini in cerca di avventure. Ma loro non volevano altro che loro stessi, non cercavano niente che già non avessero. Il sole filtrava dalle finestre, illuminando quelle parti dei loro corpi che spuntavano da sotto le lenzuola. Erano da pochi giorni in una località sperduta dell’America Centrale, dove non conoscevano nessuno, e dove nessuno li sarebbe andati a cercare.

\- Sirius..- mormorò lei, appoggiando il mento sul petto dell’uomo

\- Che c’è piccola?- chiese lui, pigramente

\- Pensi mai a casa?-

\- Si, mi capita. Ho lasciato delle persone che amo lì. Non potrei mai non pensare a loro- sospirò – ma un giorno torneremo, vedrai. Quando si calmeranno le acque- le accarezzò i capelli

\- Quando ti stancherai di questa vita?- domandò lei, dubbiosa

\- Quando avremo visto ogni luogo sulla Terra. È davvero un peccato che sia così piccola, ma..- sorrise- con te è una bella prigione, il mondo- le disse, abbracciandola. Per la prima volta, si sentiva davvero completo.


End file.
